


Hope

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Heavenly Virtues [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Companion piece to Merry/Pippin story Envy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2003.

_~ Hope - desire, belief reliance, expectation ~_

After setting their mugs on the bar, Sam Gamgee looked back over his shoulder toward the table where Meriadoc Brandybuck sat glowering at the world in general and Peregrin Took in particular. "Just what has Mr. Merry so angry?" he whispered, turning his attention to the Hobbit beside him. "I can’t see as Mr. Pippin’s done anything different from a hundred times we’ve been in here."

"No," Frodo sighed. "But this time Merry’s thinking about it and wishing he were the one dancing with Pippin. I understand how he feels—I wish _we_ could dance together too—but all he’s going to accomplish is bringing both their families down on them if he’s not careful."

"And wouldn’t that be a nasty sight," Sam murmured. "Almost as bad as if the Gaffer walked in on the two of us."

Frodo shuddered at the thought. "It’s not my ambition to be run out of the Shire on a rail, Sam. But it would be worth it if I thought it would make a difference and let us be together publicly."

"I know what you mean." Sam’s shoulders slumped for a moment before he recovered. "Ah well, can’t worry about seeds ‘til they’re in the ground, right?" The barkeep set the refilled mugs in front of them, and Sam collected two of them while Frodo did the same.

Frodo smiled, Sam’s commonsense attitude reminding him to enjoy the moment and not worry about the future till he had to. "Come then, let’s get these back to the table, or our friends might faint from thirst."

"And blame us both for it!" Sobering once again when they got closer to the table and saw the anger in Merry’s expression and the shock on Pippin’s, Sam kept quiet, especially when Merry snatched one of the mugs from Frodo’s hand, drained it, then stalked toward the group of lasses near the dance floor.

Not knowing what to say in the face of Merry’s temper and Pippin’s obvious unhappiness, Frodo simply laid a comforting hand on his shoulder for a moment before sitting back down with Sam.

"I’m sure Mr. Merry didn’t mean it like it sounded," Sam offered, trying to console the obviously upset Pippin. "Go on and drink your ale; he’ll be back right soon."

After not too long a time at all, Merry returned, looking shame-faced. "All right, I’m a daft fool; go ahead and tell me I am," he muttered, sliding onto the bench alongside Pip.

Trying to give the other couple some privacy, Frodo turned to Sam. "Well, at least they’re talking again," he said softly. "I hope I’ve never been that silly?"

"Never, sir!" Sam replied, eyes wide with shock at the thought of Frodo acting like that.

"Don’t sound so surprised, Sam. I’ve wanted to more than once. Especially when you were dancing with Rosie," Frodo sighed, knowing that he had only himself to blame. He’d been the one to encourage Sam to go after the lass.

Sam blinked, and his expression crumpled. "But I only did it because you pushed me out there! I didn’t mean no harm by it, really I didn’t!"

"I know, Sam, I know. I was trying to do the right thing by you and your family; the only problem was that I hated it." Frodo slumped slightly, then smiled as he looked at the honest face of the Hobbit before him. "I’m glad we stopped wasting time."

"Me too," Sam mumbled, flushing slightly but grinning, barely hearing Merry mention something about dancing in his pleasure.

Still smiling at Sam, Frodo finally registered what he’d been hearing the other couple say about dancing together, and he turned back to them with a smile. "So we’ll have a private party, just the four of us," he said, "and we’ll dance as we please."

"That would be nice," Pippin agreed. "And for tonight, well, I’ve danced enough. I’ll be perfectly happy to sit here with my ale," he paused to peer mournfully into his empty tankard, "and some good food."

Sam sat straighter in his seat at that. "And what will you two be bringing to this party besides your appetites?"

"Our fine company, of course," Pippin retorted, making Frodo take a hasty gulp of ale to cover his laughter.

Laughing aloud at Sam’s disgruntled snort, Merry squeezed Pippin’s hand again before letting go. "That’s all any party needs, isn’t it?"

"I agree." Pippin ignored Sam utterly, turning to Frodo instead. "Is tomorrow night all right then?"

"Of course. We’ll have a fine meal and drinks and music and dancing. It’ll be fun. You and Merry can take your turns at being the musicians too."

"Seems we’re not the only ones who want to dance together then," Merry chuckled, his previous mood vanished like shadows when the sun comes out from behind a cloud. "A fine night it will be!"

***

"Sam, I know Pippin eats a lot, but you’ve made enough to feed all of Hobbiton," Frodo laughed, having his tea while he watched Sam bustle around the kitchen.

Sam flushed and ducked his head but didn’t stop what he was doing. "I just want the night to be special," he muttered, pulling a loaf of fresh bread out of the oven and setting it on a cutting board to cool. "It’s not often we get to do something like this - together I’m meaning."

"I know, and I agree," Frodo replied, a tender look in his eyes. "But I get the feeling you’re hoping to distract Pippin with food so you and I can sneak away for some private fun," he teased.

Hazel eyes widening, Sam turned even redder than before. "Now, Mr. Frodo, would I be doing such a thing to your guests?" he asked before giving a small grin. "If I had that planned, I’d lock away the good china so he didn’t break any of it."

"Well, I suppose I should admit that I made sure there was a nice, big jar of oil on the nightstand in the guestroom," Frodo chuckled. "To keep interruptions to a minimum." He grinned wickedly at his lover.

"Perhaps I should put a big tray of food in there as well," Sam mused before peeking into the oven to check on the duck. "We’d never see either of them again."

"No, no!" Frodo laughed, waving his arms. "They’d move in then!" He laughed harder at the expression on Sam’s face, his head falling to the table as he clutched his ribs.

Sam’s eyes went wide, and he nearly knocked the roasting pan out of the oven and onto the floor. "They wouldn’t!" he exclaimed. "Why, that wouldn’t be... Are you laughing at me, Mr. Frodo?"

"Now would I do that, my Sam?" Frodo asked, his expression of innocence spoiled by the giggles still escaping him.

"Yes!" Sam laughed, unable to keep his stern demeanor any longer. "And I wager you’ll be doing it a lot more with that cousin of yours and that Took here later."

"Silly Hobbit," Frodo said fondly. "You and I both know perfectly well that you like Merry and Pippin. And I don’t want to hear about stations! They’re your friends as well as mine."

Relenting, Sam closed the oven door again and moved to stand behind Frodo so that he could rub the older Hobbit’s shoulders. "Aye, I know that. I just take them better in small doses if you know what I mean. They’re too rambunctious for the likes of me."

"They’re just young," Frodo replied indulgently, then seeing Sam about to interrupt continued, "and I know Merry’s almost the same age you are, but he’s never had your responsibilities, not to mention spending so much of his time with Pippin!" He chuckled. "But if ever either of us needed anything, both of them would be the first to help."

Sam nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of Frodo’s head. "You’re right about that for certain." Giving the older Hobbit’s shoulders a final squeeze, he let go to check on the meal. "But it doesn’t stop me from wishin’ their fathers had tanned their backsides with a switch a time or two."

"And don’t say that either! We don’t need to be giving them ideas... at least not while they’re at Bag End and could break something!" Frodo chuckled.

"Mr. Frodo! I’ll agree that they’re your - our - friends and all that, but I don’t want to be thinking about Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin smacking each other’s backsides with willow switches!"

Frodo fought desperately not to howl with laughter, knowing Sam’s feelings would be hurt. "Sorry, Sam. Can I make it up to you?" He stood up and moved closer to the younger Hobbit, smiling at him.

"Ya can stop trying to keep from laughing before you make yourself choke," Sam grumbled good-naturedly. "And you could give me a kiss."

"It would be my very great pleasure," Frodo murmured, pressing up against him and covering his lips with his own, only to fall back into a chair with a sigh when he heard the knocking at the door.

"We really have to talk to them about their timing!"

Groaning, Sam raised his hands to scrub at his face. "Give me a minute, and I’ll get the door," he sighed, lowering his hands and blinking when he saw that Frodo was already heading down the hall to open it.

Frodo flung the door open before the other Hobbit could catch him, much to Sam’s dismay. Ignoring his lover’s mutters about how it wasn’t proper for Mr. Frodo to be opening his own door, the eldest Hobbit laughed and drew his friends inside, silencing Sam with a quick kiss.

"Tonight especially, my Sam, we’re all equals here. I have much better things for you to be doing than opening the door," he teased, blue eyes sparkling merrily.

"Oooohhh, sounds like we might learn something, Merry," Pippin chortled.

"And here we thought they were just going to be dancing," Merry snickered. "This evening is getting more and more interesting!"

Muttering about Brandybucks and Tooks and what fools the lot of them were, Sam led the way to the sitting room, though he kept hold of Frodo’s hand the whole while, and settled the dark-haired Hobbit on his lap so they could enjoy the before meal snacks they’d laid out earlier.

"Oh, snacks!" Pippin exclaimed rapturously, abandoning Merry to investigate what Frodo and Sam had prepared.

"I thought I was going to be the main attraction here tonight," Merry sighed, watching Pippin pick and choose from the assortment of finger-foods set out on trays.

"I’m sure Mr. Pippin will come back to you once his belly is filled," Sam chuckled, relaxing a bit more as Frodo settled an arm around his shoulders.

"Keep it up, and I won’t bring you anything," Pippin griped, sticking his tongue out at Merry. "After all, we need to keep our energy up for later, don’t we?"

"You don’t bring anything back, and there won’t be a reason to keep our energy up later!" Merry squawked.

"Can’t have that now," Pippin laughed, piling a plate high with both their favorites. "I’ll even feed you to make sure it’s not a problem."

"Just don’t go spilling anything on the upholstery," Sam chided, grinning at the other couple.

Merry looked shocked at the idea. "Do you really think Pip would waste even a drop of food that way?"

"Not a chance," Frodo agreed, while Pippin looked insulted.

"If you funny Hobbits would like to continue talking about me, I could leave," he grumbled, munching on a bit of cheese.

"Like I’d let you when there’s dancing to be done later," Merry laughed, taking the plate from Pippin’s hand and setting it on the table beside them before tumbling the younger Hobbit into his lap.

Grinning wickedly, Pippin curled up against him, arms going around Merry’s neck as he kissed him soundly. "Thought you’d forgotten about that and I’d have to dance with Sam and Frodo. And I don’t think either of them would like that very much."

"No, I’d much rather dance with Sam, if it’s all the same to you," Frodo agreed laughingly. "I’ll let Merry try to keep up with you, young Pippin."

"Well, I’m the only one who can do it," Merry bragged to the others’ laughter.

"Or at least the only one I want to do it, Pippin purred, squirming in Merry’s lap and shedding his shirt.

"Mmm, good idea," Frodo approved, following suit and shifting on Sam’s lap.

When Sam opened his mouth to gasp, Frodo poured some wine into it, making the younger Hobbit sputter and Merry and Pippin laugh.

"Now, Samwise, sure and you’ve seen more of my good cousin unclothed than this before," Merry laughed, sliding a hand over Pippin’s now bare chest and tickling his ribs.

Laughing, Frodo didn’t comment, instead kissing Sam to distract him from his embarrassment.

Deciding that the older Hobbit had a good idea, Pippin moved closer and kissed Merry as well, tugging at his clothes so that they were both unclothed from the waist up.

Shifting to allow Pippin to do as he wished, Merry shook his head to get his hair out of his face. "If you two keep that up, dinner and dancing are going to have to wait!"

Having enjoyed Frodo’s kiss immensely, Sam wasn’t as loathe to do just that as he had been before. "Nothing that won’t keep," he murmured.

"The food isn’t going anywhere," Pippin agreed, lowering his head to lick at Merry’s chest, suckling on a pebbled nipple. "Or are you telling me that you’re the one who can’t wait to eat?" he teased, a finger gliding beneath the waist of his cousin’s pants.

"And some dancing can be best done sitting or even lying down," Frodo murmured, pressing kisses along Sam’s jaw.

Forgetting the meal, their company and everything else in Middle Earth except Frodo, Sam scooped his lover up into his arms and carried him toward the bedroom. "You’re still owing me that kiss from earlier, Mr. Frodo," he murmured."

"Oh, and it’s accumulated interest. It might take me all night to make it up to you," Frodo purred, nibbling a path along Sam’s neck and one hand petting his chest.

Groaning, Sam set Frodo down long enough to fumble for the latch on the door and pull it closed behind them. "I _knew_ I should have left that tray of food in the guest room," he moaned, before his lover’s hand sliding down the front of his trousers made him forget all about Merry and Pippin.

"At least I left the oil," Frodo chuckled an instant before leaning in and kissing Sam senseless, fingers divesting the younger Hobbit of his clothes.

"Ya didn’t give them all of it, did you?" Sam asked almost frantically, craning his head to look around Frodo’s shoulder and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the jar still by the bed.

"I would never do that!" Frodo shuddered in exaggerated horror. "What would we use then?" The older Hobbit shifted in Sam’s grip, managing to wrap his legs around his lover’s waist and press their groins together without losing contact for an instant.

Sam opened his mouth to answer but was drowned out when Merry shouted, ‘Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do,’ from outside the bedroom door. "I’d be banging on _their_ door to get it then," he mumbled, bearing Frodo back to the bed and covering him, grinding his body down against the slimmer Hobbit’s frame and groaning with pleasure.

Somehow managing to laugh and moan at the same time, Frodo arched up against him, fingers pushing into Sam’s curls and pulling his head down for a hungry kiss. "Never mind them, just concentrate on the Hobbit in your bed," he rasped, nipping at Sam’s ear and tugging gently.

"Yessir." Sam grinned at that and began to slide back along Frodo’s body, kissing each bit of warm, pale flesh he got to before stopping and pushing up to his knees after placing a kiss on Frodo’s navel.

Reaching out, Sam undid the buttons on his lover’s trousers, gently pulling them off along with Frodo’s linens, swallowing hard as more and more of the other Hobbit’s body was bared to him. "I think I’ll start by concentratin’ here..." he murmured, leaning in to rub his face against the hollow of Frodo’s hip.

Frodo couldn’t hold back a loud moan when Sam pressed against that sensitive spot, his body quivering slightly. "An excellent p-plan," he gasped, heavy-lidded eyes staring down the length of his body to watch his lover. Seeing that Sam seemed to want to take the lead this time, rather than reaching for the younger Hobbit, he clenched his fists in the bedding, writhing beneath Sam’s attentions.

Nibbling at the thin skin beneath his mouth, Sam slowly turned his head, moving closer to Frodo’s erect shaft. Feeling the tension in the older Hobbit’s body, he blew a soft breath across Frodo’s erection before raising his eyes to meet his lover’s blue gaze. "I think it was Mr. Bilbo who taught me the best plans were the ones that were thought out in advance," he murmured, his lips caressing the tip of Frodo’s phallus.

"A-advance?" Frodo stammered, hips rising involuntarily till Sam pressed them flat again. Every breath had become a tiny whimper, his whole body shuddering with arousal.

"Mmhmm." Sam breathed the word over Frodo’s groin before lapping at the single drop of clear liquid brimming at the head of Frodo’s shaft like the dew on the tip of a rose petal. "It’s like plantin’ a garden; if you want to make things perfect, you have to think them out ahead of time. So I did."

Lifting his eyes, he met Frodo’s and smiled before taking his lover’s erection into his mouth, laving the head before swallowing as much down as he could.

Frodo bit back the scream that nearly escaped him, not wanting Merry and Pippin to come running to see what was the matter, but a high-pitched, mewling whimper forced its way between his gritted teeth, and his hands were tangled in Sam’s curls despite him having no recollection of moving them. "Sam," he wailed in a strangled tone, hips arching sharply off the bed.

Smiling to himself pridefully at the older Hobbit’s reaction, Sam redoubled his efforts, swallowing as much of Frodo’s shaft as he could manage while stroking his thighs and hips, wanting to taste him.

Frodo stiffened and arched off the bed, one fist flying to his mouth to muffle his wail of completion as he came, spasm after spasm wracking his body while Sam suckled on him.

Once Frodo had collapsed under him, Sam crawled his way up the bed, kissing his lover tenderly as he rocked against the older Hobbit’s pliant body, his own arousal at the breaking point.

Frodo managed to get his arms working enough to wrap them around his lover, holding him close as he murmured words of love and praise. "That’s it, Sam, come for me," he whispered, loving the sensation of Sam rubbing against him. "I want to feel you."

Sam whimpered, his shaft sliding easily against Frodo’s wet skin. He lifted his head enough to look down at the older Hobbit and was lost in Frodo’s luminous eyes. "Love you," he gasped before pleasure rocketed through him and his own seed spilled from him to mingle with his lover’s.

A sympathetic shiver ran along Frodo’s spine as Sam came, and his hands clasped the younger Hobbit’s buttocks to pull him closer, loving the feeling of Sam’s seed on him. "I love you too," he whispered, raising his head slightly to kiss him.

Drawing in a ragged breath, Sam raised his head to meet Frodo’s gaze and stroked a hand down his cheek. "I..." he began, only to be interrupted by a loud banging on the door, "really don’t like Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin right now."

Frodo buried his face in Sam’s chest as he shook with laughter. "At least they didn’t do that a few moments earlier," he offered in a strangled tone. He finally raised his head again, showing Sam a face alight with merriment, blue eyes sparkling and lips quirking despite his best efforts to maintain a serious mien.

"Don’t think I would have noticed a few moments ago," Sam allowed, sighing and giving Frodo a final kiss before rolling off him and getting to his feet to fetch a clean cloth and basin of water from the dresser. "Can’t be leaving those two to run amok while we’re in here. Who knows what they’ll get themselves into."

Still laughing, Frodo let Sam clean him up then pulled his smallclothes and trousers on, not bothering with a shirt. "I’m sure they must be in the kitchen by now since Pippin’s sure to be hungry." His laughter renewed at Sam’s wide-eyed look of dismay, he led the way the kitchen, Sam frowning behind him.

"Remind me not to invite you over again," Frodo said laughingly to his cousins, finding them, as expected, in the kitchen, poking into the various dishes Sam had prepared for their dinner.

"Now, now, you wouldn’t do that to your favorite cousin, would you?" Merry asked, making sure the table was between himself and the other two.

"Actually, Frodo, we should pity poor Mr. Pippin, if Mr. Merry’s always that quick about it," Sam commented wryly before checking on the food to assure himself the other pair hadn’t disturbed anything.

"Maybe I’m just more exciting, so Merry’s more eager!" Pippin retorted, defending his lover, though also making sure he was out of arm’s reach.

Laughing, Frodo suggested that they start dinner before they had to dispose of a body, making sure to stay between Sam and the others just then and turning to face his scowling lover.

Sam was about to sputter about Pippin’s comment when Frodo kissed him again, making him forget what he was going to say.

Once they had the meal on the table and were all settled around it in comfortable chairs, Merry let out a sigh of contentment. "Now who needs more than this? I’m comfortably relaxed, have a full plate in front of me, and am surrounded by some of the best Hobbits in the Shire, though at times they make you think otherwise." He gave Sam an arch look.

His chair close by Merry’s, Pippin leaned into him, head resting on the older Hobbit’s shoulder for a moment before he straightened up to reach for another sausage. "Just remember to keep some of your attentions for _one_ Hobbit," he ordered.

Grinning, Frodo responded, "Don’t worry, Pip; the rest of us aren’t interested in those attentions. I have all I can handle or want right here." He placed a hand over Sam’s on the table and beneath the table his toes were lightly stroking Sam’s calf.

Sam flushed and tried to keep from squirming in his seat but turned his hand over to twine his fingers with Frodo’s.

Merry grinned at the blush that crept over Sam’s face. "I’m pretty well sure we all do," he said, taking a drink of his wine and dragging Pippin’s chair even closer to his.

Pippin twisted in his chair, an arm going around Merry’s neck and one leg draping over his lap. "So you’re going to dance with me after we eat?" he demanded, offering the older Hobbit a bit of cheese.

Frodo watched them, a fond smile on his face, but much of his attention was on the hand holding his, his thumb lightly stroking the back.

"Our hosts promised us music, didn’t they?" Merry asked, looking over at the other two Hobbits inquisitively. "They’d be remiss if they didn’t provide it for us."

"Only if you return the favor," Sam answered before turning Frodo’s face toward him to feed the older Hobbit a bite of duck, not liking the fact that he wasn’t eating much on his own.

"It’ll be our pleasure," Pippin agreed, knowing that Sam and Frodo had even less chance to enjoy each other than he and Merry did, thanks to Sam’s acute awareness of their relative stations.

Frodo gave the youngest Hobbit a smile of gratitude over Sam’s shoulder when his lover was distracted by choosing another bit of food then sensually nibbled the tidbit from Sam’s fingers, making sure to lick them clean when he was done, blue eyes fixed on Sam’s all the while.

"I take it you won’t be wanting a jig then?" Merry asked.

Sam fed Frodo another bit of duck, his eyes going dark and unfocused when the older Hobbit dedicated himself to licking his fingers clean once again. "I think you and Mr. Pippin can play first; that way we can give you the same kind of music," he managed to get out, wanting any reason to hold Frodo.

Pippin burst into laughter. "He got you there, Merry. And I promise you, if it’s a jig, I’ll make you sorry!"

"So will I," Frodo added, trying to glare at the young Brandybuck. "Something nice and slow so I can enjoy this opportunity, if you please." Although after watching Sam’s eyes darken as he suckled on his fingers, he wouldn’t mind simply climbing on top of the table and into his lover.

Sam managed to nod, having lost his voice somewhere around the time Frodo’s teeth scraped lightly over his knuckle.

"All right, all right, something slow it is, but mind you, Frodo Baggins, keep your hands to yourself while you’re dancing because I don’t want you and Sam vanishing before I have my dance with Pip!" Merry said.

Pippin looked dismayed, as he’d never thought of that. "I’ll be the one pounding on the door if you try!" he warned direly, cuddling closer to Merry as he nibbled on another slice of duck.

"Well, if you’ve had enough to eat," Frodo said merrily, "we could start now. I wouldn’t mind dancing with Sam." _Or getting him all hot and bothered till he drags me off to bed,_ he thought with a wicked grin.

"Mr. Pippin had best be the one to answer that," Sam chuckled, recovering somewhat, though he looked closely at Frodo’s plate, weighing what had been placed on there against what the older Hobbit had consumed.

"Well, Pip? Think you’ll have enough energy to make music, dance, and do whatever comes after?" Merry asked evilly as he saw Pippin’s eyes dart to the food left on the table.

Pippin stuck his tongue out at them. "Comedians, the lot of you," he said with dignity, though he did snatch up a last sausage and eat it greedily. "Being as I’m the youngest here, you should be asking if you can keep up with me!" He wrinkled his nose at Merry as he drew a set of pipes from his pocket, brandishing them at the others. "I’m ready whenever you are."

"Then let’s dance," Frodo cried merrily, springing to his feet and drawing Sam up into his arms, eager to hold him again and drive him back into the uncharacteristic, delightfully dominant mood that had taken him earlier.

"Might be safer in the parlor," Sam cautioned, drawing sighs from the others before they all moved in there though all the while he managed to keep his arms around Frodo’s trim waist.

Shaking his head and laughing quietly, Merry claimed a stool next to Pippin, settled a hand drum between his knees and picked up a slow beat, waiting for Pippin to join in on his pipes.

Pippin followed Merry’s lead musically as easily as he did in all other things, and soon a sprightly tune drew Sam and Frodo around the parlor.

The oldest of the Hobbits moved easily in Sam’s arms, his own looped around his lover’s neck rather than in the socially correct position, and he pressed close to the length of Sam’s body. "This was a very good idea," he murmured, nibbling on the underside of Sam’s jaw.

"Yes, it was," Sam mumbled, acutely glad of the times that Frodo had forced him into dancing with Rosie because at least he wasn’t making a total ass of himself tripping over his feet. He tightened his arms around the slimmer Hobbit’s waist and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Frodo moving against him.

Sighing happily, Frodo closed his eyes as well, his head settling on Sam’s shoulder as he pressed kisses to his lover’s throat. He followed Sam’s lead, though they were swaying to the music more than actually dancing by this point.

"Frodo..." Sam murmured, and when the other Hobbit lifted his head to look at him through unfocused eyes, he caught his mouth, kissing him at first tenderly, then more hungrily when he felt his lover’s response.

"Looks like fun, eh, Pip?" Merry asked, laughing aloud as the other couple lost the rhythm of the dance as they tried to steal kisses in between steps.

Pippin nodded, grinning around the pipes. He was sure he and Merry would do better, managing to kiss _and_ dance, but they would see soon enough.

"It is!" Frodo called as he and Sam shuffled past, immediately turning his attention back to his lover and kissing him.

Once they’d played through three songs and Frodo and Sam were dancing less and kissing more, Merry called time. "Enough, you two! It’s Pip and my turn, or I’ll be dumping cold water on you!"

Sam blinked and gave a bit of a shy grin that was for Frodo’s eyes only. "Don’t think it would do any good," he murmured, keeping a tight hold on the older Hobbit to hide both their arousals.

Pippin laughed. "Not so shy in the end, are you, Sam?" he chuckled, laying aside the pipes and standing up. "But since we started this because Merry and I wanted to dance, I think it’s our turn now!"

"It’s only fair," Frodo agreed, taking up the pipes as he sat down. He didn’t mind the breather, breathless from both the dancing and Sam. "And we’ll enjoy later all the more for the anticipation," he murmured for his lover’s ears only.

"Aye," Sam murmured, taking up his fiddle and waiting for Frodo to strike up a tune before joining in.

"And Pip’s the fairest one of all," Merry laughed, catching his cousin around the waist and sweeping him back over his arm, snatching a kiss before letting him upright again.

Pippin laughed and blushed, but the look in his eyes said that he was pleased. "You smooth-talking Brandybuck. My mama warned me about Hobbits like you!" he chuckled, moving easily in Merry’s arms.

"I think you’re the fairest," Frodo murmured to Sam, "but I’m perfectly happy to have him think Pippin is so you’re all mine."

Sam blushed again, more of his attention on Frodo than what Merry and Pippin were saying, at least until the other couple stopped dancing, drawing his gaze to them. Upon hearing their conversation, he reached for Frodo’s hand, twining his fingers with the older Hobbit’s and squeezing them lightly.

"Oh good, they’re going," Frodo murmured. "We can get back to our room too," he added, eyeing Sam lustfully.

"That was right pretty, what Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin said to each other," the gardener murmured, getting to his feet and taking a drink of ale as his mouth had gone dry at the heat in Frodo’s gaze.

"It was," Frodo agreed. "They truly love one another, just as you and I do." He glanced over, watching with amusement as the other couple stocked up on food to take with them.

Sam nodded. "They’re just a bit sillier about it all." Once the other two had vanished down the hall, he smiled at Frodo. "You said something about your room, didn’t you?"

"I did indeed. And I think we’ll be safe from them for the rest of the night. I doubt either of them will surface before breakfast... which leaves us lots of time for each other." He backed toward the door, crooking a finger at Sam.

"I’m tempted to bolt their door..." Sam began before becoming thoroughly distracted by the expression of hunger on Frodo’s handsome face. "Hours ‘n hours for us..."

"Sounds wonderful." Still backing away, Frodo was unfastening his trousers, letting Sam see the erection that hadn’t gone down since they’d been dancing. "We’ll just bolt ours so they can’t burst in if they run out of food and Pippin gets hungry," he chuckled.

That comment actually gave Sam pause. "But if they get into the kitchen, who knows what mischief they’ll get into..." His voice died away again as Frodo stepped out of his pants and drawers to stand nude before him. "Oh, Mr. Frodo, you’d put the Elves to shame, you would," he whispered, stumbling forward to run his hands down his lover’s pale skin, heedless of the fact that they were still in the hallway.

"The Elves can occupy themselves, my Sam. So long as I don’t put you to shame," Frodo murmured, fingers twining in Sam’s curls to tilt his head up for a kiss. As they twined together, he somehow managed to continue backing toward the bedroom, eager to get Sam there again.

"You never shame me, love," Sam said stoutly, though his whole body was humming with desire that clouded his thoughts. "I just hope I never do it either."

"You couldn’t. I’m proud that you’re with me, Samwise Gamgee," Frodo replied fervently, finally stumbling through the bedroom door and pushing it closed once they were inside.

"Mr. Frodo..." Sam was at a loss for words but tried to convey his feelings with a kiss that felt as if he bared his soul to the other Hobbit.

"Just Frodo, my Sam," Frodo replied softly. "No formality between us, not when we’re alone. How could there be when we belong to each other?" One hand rose to cup Sam’s cheek, and he smiled tremulously, his love shining from his blue eyes.

"I didn’t..." Sam began, feeling his face heat under Frodo’s gaze and touch. "Frodo, I love you," he whispered fervently.

"Which is fortunate since I happen to love you too," Frodo replied, smiling into his eyes. He knew the intensity of their emotion was too much to sustain at that level, so he teased his lover instead. "Now why don’t you show me?"

Sam ducked his head and grinned, leaning in to dart a kiss on his lover’s lips. "I suppose I could be doin’ that."

"Glad to hear it. So where do you want me?" Frodo purred, his thumb lightly rubbing Sam’s cheek and down to his lips. "On the bed, against the wall, over the chest, whatever you like," he offered huskily.

Sam’s hazel eyes widened, and he swallowed hard, stepping back from Frodo to shuck out of his pants so quickly he almost fell over. "I - I don’t want to hurt you."

"You never would." Frodo stepped closer, big eyes fixed on his lover and his hands reaching up rest on Sam’s shoulders. "I want you, Sam." His body gave proof to his words.

"I’m yours, Frodo," the younger Hobbit whispered, sliding his hands through Frodo’s dark hair and kissing him, carefully waking him backward until they bumped into the wall.

"And I’m going to keep you forever. I don’t want Rosie to realize what she missed out on," Frodo teased lightly, fingers combing through Sam’s curls. As soon as he felt the wall against his back, he wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist, pressing closer.

"Please don’t talk about Rosie while we’re doing this," Sam begged, arching his hips forward when he felt Frodo’s arousal rubbing against his own.

Laughing, Frodo promised, "Never again, love. I want you to concentrate on me anyway." He rocked slightly in Sam’s grip, moaning as their pre-come slicked them and made them glide together easily.

"You and the garden are the only things I ever want to concentrate on." Tightening his hands on Frodo’s hips, Sam rocked forward against him.

"I’m flattered that I come before the garden," Frodo laughed, then gasped as Sam moved. "Mmm, coming. Good idea," he panted, heavy-lidded eyes watching the younger Hobbit. "Come into me so I can come," he suggested, licking his lips.

Sam gasped and spun, carrying Frodo to the bed and half-falling on top of him. "Deep, deep in you," he whispered, reaching for the oil from the bedside table and slicking his fingers up to press them inside the older Hobbit.

"Ohhh, Sam," Frodo moaned, arching up toward him, his toes curling into the bedding and fingers clutching almost frantically at Sam’s shoulders. "So good, so full, more, please..."

"Oh yes." Stroking his shaft with his now shaking hand, Sam oiled himself, feeling Frodo’s legs slide higher around his body. He groaned and pressed inward, feeling the tight heat of his lover’s body close around him.

Frodo cried out, back arching and head falling back to bare his throat, reveling in the sensation of his lover slowly filling him. "Nothing... feels better... than this," he panted, "than you in-inside me." His legs rose higher, opening himself further to Sam’s penetration.

Sam moaned in agreement, though he thought that having Frodo inside him or simply lying beside his love were both fine things as well. He snapped his hips forward, moving faster and faster, his whole body tightening, his heart full to bursting with love.

Frodo kept his eyes open despite the pleasure trying to weight his lids down, watching every nuance of expression on Sam’s face and letting his lover see his own joy. He shivered as the sensations raced through his body, limbs tightening around the other Hobbit to draw him closer.

"Please, let me feel you, Frodo," Sam rasped, his eyes locked with Frodo’s blue orbs, his whole being attuned to his lover’s reactions.

As if he’d only been waiting for permission, Frodo tensed and cried Sam’s name, never looking away as he came, body clenching around the younger Hobbit’s. "Love you," he gasped.

Sam’s wail of completion followed close on the older Hobbit’s gasp, and he quaked, spending himself deep within his love’s shuddering body.

After a long silence punctuated only by their gasps for breath, Sam sighed, rolling off Frodo so as not to crush him but bringing the other Hobbit with him to lie in the curve of his body. "Any time you want to dance, I’m up for it," he murmured.

"I’ve noticed," Frodo chuckled, his hand cupping Sam’s now soft flesh as he lay against him. "But if we were to dance like that at The Green Dragon, I think we’d be chased out of the Shire! Besides which, I prefer that you keep those performances just for me."

Sam blushed as red as one of the poppies in the garden. "I didn’t mean in public! I meant like we did here. Now."

Laughing softly, Frodo admitted, "I know, love, but you look so adorable when you blush."

"Me, adorable?" Sam shook his head, looking skeptical. "Mr. Frodo, you’re thinking of the wrong Hobbit there."

"I’m thinking of Samwise Gamgee, who curls up around me at night with himself between me and the door, who makes sure I eat when I forget, who blushes when I tell him how much I love him and how special he is." Frodo pressed a kiss to his chest.

Sam turned even redder but couldn’t deny Frodo’s words. "Someone’s got to look out for you with Mr. Bilbo being gone and all," he mumbled, ducking his head to hide his face in Frodo’s dark curls.

Frodo smiled against him. "I’m just glad it’s you and very lucky too. I love you, my Sam."

"Love you too, Frodo," Sam whispered, before starting and looking around wildly at the sound of a crash next door. "Those two..." he started before shaking his head. "Can clean up the mess themselves; we ain’t moving."

Shaking slightly with suppressed laughter, Frodo gasped out, "I’m very proud of you, Sam. I would have had to hit you over the head with a vase if you’d tried to move."

The younger Hobbit grinned crookedly. "I hope you’re joshing me. I’m smarter than that, I hope."

"Just making sure," Frodo chuckled. "Merry may lose out to food, but I lose to cleaning, love."

Sam shook his head vigorously. "No sir! I told you, you and the garden are first. The cleanin’ can wait."

"I won’t put you on the spot by asking whether I come ahead of the garden," Frodo laughed, cuddling close, realizing how tired he was.

"Told you before you did," Sam muttered, trying not to listen to the banging coming from the room where Merry and Pippin were.

Chuckling throatily, Frodo covered Sam’s ears with his hands and kissed him deeply, distracting him from whatever the other couple was doing.


End file.
